Stolen Innocence
by Koishii Sweet
Summary: Rape- - -Shouldn’t be dealt with alone. So who are you to trust when it seems like the whole world’s against you? (KK)
1. Prologue

****

AN: I don't even know if this is R rating…but…I wanted to be safe…I tried to make the scenes brief as possible.

****

Disclaimer: I Don't own it…I do own the plot though…

****

Summary: Rape- - -Shouldn't be dealt with alone. So who are you to trust when is seems like the whole world's against you?

**__**

Stolen Innocence

Prologue

He touched me, and defiled me. He took what was mine. Took my body and shattered it. Took my soul and broke it in two. Took my innocence--and enjoyed it. I screamed no. I cried for help. She saw it. She heard it. Instead of helping me, she watched. She watched him pound himself into me. Careless, and emotionless.

F**_lashback…_**

I smiled at him. "Where are we?"

"My apartment."

A confused look crept upon my face. "Why here?"

"Because I wanted to come here."

"You cant…"

He cut me off with a kiss. A kiss which I happily responded to. What started as a gentle sweet kiss became forceful and harsh. He pushed his tongue against my lip, demanding an entrance. I complied. He pushed me onto the couch, not braking the kiss. His hands wondered down my body as he ripped my blouse. I broke the kiss.

"What are you doing?"

He ignored my question. Then he trailed painful kisses along my neck, leaving bruises along the way.

Tears brimmed my eyes. "Stop!!!! I said stop!!"

He smirked at me. "No,"

I slapped him on his left cheek. Then pushed him off of me. I quickly picked up the remains of my blouse and ran to the door. 

"I wouldn't do that If I were you…"

I ignored his comment and fiddled with the door knob . It was locked, and he had the key. I heard him snickering in the background. I turned around and looked him in the eye. Something I do regret doing, and in a flash, he was up to me. His hot breath in my face. He pulled an knife and trailed it from my cheek to my neck. My blood following. I screamed. He took his hand and covered my mouth. 

"If you don't shut-up, I'll kill you."

Though muffled, I continued to scream. I'd rather die than to have him touch and ravish my body.

---

She was just passing by like everyday. She heard someone scream 'stop!' . She hurriedly ran to the door, it wasn't open. She ran to the window, it wasn't open but the blinds were up. She looked into the window and gasped at what she saw.

---

He ignored my screams, my cries, and my pleads. Through all of pounding, I heard a gasp. I looked around the room I didn't see anyone. But then, I spotted someone out the window. I saw her. She saw what he was doing to me. If she saw, why didn't she help? Did she hate me so much that she wouldn't help? He pulled himself out of me and threw my clothes at me as well. 

"Thanks for the good time, whore. I'll be calling for your services later."

I faintly heard him through my sobs. He shook his head, put on his clothes, and left me in his house. Left me with horrible memories. Memories that he forced upon me. Just then, his roommate walked into the room.

"Hey man! What did you do to that girl to make her scream like that…"

He stopped dead in his tracks to see a me sprawled out on the floor. He stooped down to my level. 

"You guys didn't do it in here did you?"

I didn't look up at him. I continued to cry. I wrapped my arms around myself and pulled up my knees, sobbing into them.

He stared at me for a while. Then asked me. "He didn't force you…right?" 

I opened eyes to look up at his. They stung from crying. Yet, I continued to stare in his amethyst orbs. "W-w-hat do you t-think? You think I-I would be here c-crying? I said no…I told him to stop…h-he didn't listen."

He pulled my shaking form into an much needed embrace. He brushed my stray hair out of my face. Rubbed my back, caressed my face. Doing everything in his power to comfort me. "It's okay Kaoru," he said as he kissed my fore head. "I'm here for you…Kenshin's here for you."

****

End Of Flashback...

**** ****

Who raped me?

Akira…

****

Who saw?

Tomoe…

---

****

AN: I know it sucks, but you don't have to tell me! I already know!! The ending was so corny! Lol! Well my mother's bugging me…oh yeah! Is this more Angst or Drama? Or none?

---

****

Review Please!

__

Koishii Sweet


	2. Chapter One Over and Over

****

AN: Yes, Yes, I know! In ages! My father has been freaking out on my time on the computer…but it's not my fault he didn't send me to public school! My school's on the computer! So he can't blame me! Anywaysssssss enough of my *wonderful* father…

Thanks for all those who helped me with the genre thingy !...I had already picked drama...but this is me! I'm sooooooooo clueless! So it's officially drama!!...and Drunken Fox, Aranami-koi, Misu no Yami, nobody, zoingy, Chibi Binasu-chan, are-en1, Nanakilover/Brukaoru, ToHeLlWiThThEnIcKs, S3r3nity, Silent Tears of Agony, half-breed-demon-fox, Tan Kimiko, kenshinobsession, lizzie, Sakura Butterfly, and ahem, with the one shot thingy!!!! Thank you guys sooooooooooooooooooooo much!!!

****

Disclaimer: If I don't own it…you can't sue me! *Sticks out tongue* Ha! HA!!!!!!

****

Summary: Rape- - -Shouldn't be dealt with alone. So who are you to trust when is seems like the whole world's against you?

**__**

Stolen Innocence

Chapter One- - -Over and Over

****

I was content in his arms. But I couldn't stay there. I didn't want any sympathy from him….I didn't need his sympathy. I removed myself out of his embrace half heartily. It's funny though, my mind and tongue may say one thing…but my heart says another. 

"It's late…I…I should be going now."

He nodded his head. "Do you need a ride?"

I shook my head. "It's okay…It's not far…I'll walk."

Now it was his time a shake his head. "No way, I'm taking you home."

"No! I'm walking!"

"I'm taking you home."

I put on my famous convincing face. "I'll walk Kenshin. Really, it's not that far."

"You don't fool me."

I sighed. No one could pass up that face. Besides Misao and Megumi, of course. I sighed again. But this time, it was a sigh of defeat. 

"Alright…I'll go…only if you promise not to tell anyone…"

He stared at me long and hard with his intense amber eyes. I didn't want him to tell anyone…then Akira might come after me again…I can act like it's not a big deal…but if I had to go through it again, I know I couldn't bear it.

"I think you should tell them and go to the hospital."

"I'm not going! Just promise me you won't tell anyone!"

"Kaoru, I…I can't promise you that."

Why couldn't he promise me that? So he hated me that much that he couldn't promise me? Shaking my head, I fell down to the floor as my salty, unwanted tears fell from my eyes. I hate when my body betrays me.

---

I opened my eyes so see a huge bright light. Was someone trying to blind me too? Rubbing my eyes, I looked around my surroundings…but I couldn't really name where I was…but I saw Kenshin . So, I decided to ask him…he probably took me here anyway.

"Where am I?"

"Hospital."

"Why did you take me here?!"

"Because you need to be checked."

"I don't need to be checked!"

"You at least have to tell your parents."

"I'm not!"

"You have to, Kaoru. You must care about yourself in some way."

__

"I don't care about myself!!! And obviously, no one does either! Leave me alone!! I don't want your help."

__

"…That's not true. I-"

__

"I know you heard me, Kenshin! I said I don't want your help, and I mean it!"

"Kaoru…"

I balled my fists, let them loose…and I slapped him. I slapped him. I have slapped people in my short lifetime, yet, I never regretted it like I do now. I wouldn't of done it if he had left me alone. Why couldn't he just leave me alone?! Repeatedly, I shook my head and backed away from him.

__

"It's not your business or your problem! Read my lips Kenshin! Leave. Me. Alone."

And with those words, I ran from him. Wishing I could run from everything… 

---

I shook my head. "Really mom! nothing's wrong!"

If I didn't want anyone else to know, I had to act normal . Even if I didn't want to.

"Your going to tell me sometime."

"It's NOTHING!"

"No, it's something!"

"Guess what?! I don't care what you think!"

No one believed me…was it so hard to? I said nothing was wrong…and nothing is wrong.

---

I continued to scrub myself. No matter how hard, or how much I scrubbed. Or how clean it looked. I felt dirty. I felt like I literally slammed myself in the mud and played in it. Too bad it wasn't so.

**__**

"You at least have to tell your parents."

There goes his voice again. Why does his voice still haunt me? I know he's just trying to help…but, I don't want his help…I don't need his help. I don't need help from any one. No matter how hard I tried, my mind continued to go back to the 'fight' we had…

**__**

"You have to, Kaoru. You must care about yourself in some way."

Over and over he tried…

****

"I don't care! Leave me alone!! I don't want your help."

And over and over I lied…

****

"…That's not true. I-"

Over and over he tried…

"I know you heard me, Kenshin! I said I don't want your help, and I mean it! "

And over and over I cried…

---

****

AN: I'm sorry Ashanti, I just had to change one or two words in your song…will you ever forgive me? ANYWAYZ…I don't like this chapter one bit…I tired to revise it…but it wasn't happening…Before you go and flame me! I know that Kaoru isn't acting like a rape victim…she will next chappie…anywho…I had this written up…but…as I was saying…my dad's been freaking out on my time on the computer…soooooooooo he's putting some thing that tells him when I'm on and blah blah blah…and I was clearing all my fan fiction on disks and had to delete the *LITTLE* pictures I had…and then…………me and my forgetful self forgot where I put the disk!….yeah…big disaster….

****

Review Responses:

Shaeya Sedjet: You like it so far? Sweet! ^__^ Here's more of it! Hope you liked this chappie as well! Thanks for reviewing!

Chibi Binasu-chan: I'm glad you liked it!! Nopes! Not a one-shotty! Yes...I'm Home-schooled...LOL...^-^ Yes! Drama rocks!! woo hoo!!! hehehe Thanks for reviewing!

Babo: It's wasn't supposed to be! ^-^ Thanks for reviewing!

Drunken Fox: LOL!...yes! Food...Food is good....^___^ Thanks for reviewing!!

Kitsune KeNsHiN: Yeah, I couldn't believe she didn't help her! I'm SO going to make her pay!! watch! lol! ^.^ It wasn't intended to be a one shot...^-^ Thanx for reviewing!

Sakura Butterfly: Thanks! and ummm...It wasn't supposed to be a one-shot! You think so? Me too!! ^____^ Thanks for reviewing!!!!

Mirage: Thank you!! ^___^ I'll update the rest soon! Hehehe, Thanks for reviewing!!

gaby (hyatt: Because she's a little b....*Cough* um...Because she's evil! Mean! and most of 

all....evil! Hehehehe...Thanx for reviewing!

chibiBattousai: ^___^ Thank you! Hope you liked this chappie!!

KenKao4eva: How old is young?! Is...you know how old I am! Lol! Thanks for reviewing!

Sakura Nights: Thank you!!! *Slaps Tomoe*....That was soooooooo fun!!! Hehehehe! Thanks for reviewing!

half_breed_fox: ^-^ Thanks! And um...*Cough* was this soon enough?! 

Battousai of the Night: Hey!! no long no talk! So, what's up with you?! ^__^...no way! Do you read what you write?! You write *Much* better than me!! I'll update if you update!!....nvm! I just remembered how fast you update...hehehehe...Thanks for reviewing!

****

Silent Tears of Agony: ^_____^ Thanks allot!! And I will!! ^.^ Thanks for reviewing!!

S3r3nity: Thank you! I think so too! I'm glad it does! ^-^ Thanx for reviewing!!

And if I ran on and on...and didn't say thank you....Thanx for reviewing guys!!!! It means sooooooo much so me!! ^__________^

---

Anyways….my hour is almost up…review please!...

Koishii Sweet


	3. Chapter Two Gun or Knife?

****

Disclaimer: I dun own it!!!

****

Summary: Rape- - -Shouldn't be dealt with alone. So who are you to trust when is seems like the whole world's against you?

****__

Stolen Innocence

Chapter Two- - -Gun or Knife?

I couldn't sleep knowing that I was still on the face of this earth. Why couldn't he have killed me? I would have been better off that way. My dreams were practically shattered. I always wanted to get married….but who would want me now? I was used. No one wants used things…no one would want used things. I was no different from a doll with no body parts…who was left in the rain. Who would want that? He should of killed me. That way I wouldn't have thoughts like these…I wanted to be…dead. Dead; with no emotions …no will to hate…no will to love…and no will to live…all my desire.

I've always wanted to live…the only thing that's changed is that I have nothing to live for…nothing. Why couldn't a thief come right now, rob me, and shoot me? Or stab me to death…though, I would rather a quick death… what was I waiting for? I didn't have to wait for someone to kill me…I could do it myself…I didn't have a gun…but a knife would do.

I smiled at my thought and I quickly ran downstairs and to the kitchen. I went to the cabinet where mom kept the knives…and I grabbed one. I heard a small noise… I turned around…but I didn't see anything. I silently prayed and placed the sharp object to my stomach…I closed my eyes…and I pushed, and fell to the ground.

"Stop Kaoru-chan!"

My eyes popped open and I looked up. There was my mother, eyes wide, her face was pouring with sweat. I closed my eyes and held my stomach…I knew I heard something. Crying, she held me while brushing my hair…she was too late. I joined her and cried also, and whispered something to her. 

"I'm sorry…"

"I knew something was wrong…oh Kaoru-chan, why didn't you tell me."

---

I saw a bright light…was it heaven? I tried to get up…but the wound from my stomach wouldn't let me. Wound from my stomach? Were there wounds in heaven? I was still in this world…the world I tried to leave. At my side, my mother was sleeping…I poked her shoulder to wake her. She blinked, then she hugged me tightly… to tight. She let go of me when she saw me wince. Apologizing quickly, she ran out the room.

I questioned myself over and over. Why didn't I die? Did God hate me too? And wanted me to live my life of pain? I had a chance to remove the pain…but I blew it…I shook my head and cried…

Moments later a doctor and my mother came in the room.

He positioned his glasses and turned to me. "You know Miss Kamiya, if that gentlemen didn't donate blood to you , you wouldn't of made it."

I gritted my teeth. So I was close…I knew everyone in this world hated me…but so much? 

"Who is this gentlemen?"

The doctor rubbed his chin thoughtfully. "I believe his name was Kenshin Himura."

---

****

AN:…I couldn't think of another way for her to do suicide…so I choose a knife…I know…lame…oh well………yeah…Kaoru-chan's going insane…yeah…short…but …I couldn't resist that cliffy!!!!!!…Kenshin's bloody is AB, Kaoru's is O….how about Kenshin and Kaoru both have blood type A………..oh yeah…don't worry about Kenshin's revenge on Akira…it's coming….

---

****

Review Responses:

KenKao4eva: *Backs Away* SISoSIG is coming! Just keep your fangs to yaself and everything would be peachy!! ^-^ Thanks for reviewing!!

trixie trix the tiger: Awww…I made you sad? *Sniffle* I made you cry too?…I'm sorry…wait…your happy?! Want me to make you cry some more?! You got it! Thanks for reviewing!

****

Mirage: :D She will! How do you know so good?! ^.^ Thanks for reviewing!

LadyHimura: Goose bumps?...I loved the show goose bumps!!! That's the name of it, right? Lol, thanks for reviewing!

****

Shaeya Sedjet: Here is more!! ^-^ Thankies for reviewing!

****

ToHeLlWiThThEnIcKs: Yep! It's all coming in a matter of time!!! Thanks for reviewing!

Kioki: You like it?! Yay!! ^**.**^I will! Thanks for reviewing!

Nanakilover/Brukaoru: *Sigh* It is sad…I'm having a craving for sad stuff…0_o…where did that come from?!! Lol, I'm so weird! Ne ways! Thanks for reviewing!

zoingy: OMG! I have a ever faithful zoingy!!! *sniffle* I feel so special! Ooo…those words bring tears to my eyes!! The hell I will! I'm going to make her pay…muahahahah!!!!!! Lol! Thanks for reviewing!

****

Silent Tears of Agony: ^-^ I think so too!!! Thankies for reviewing!!

****

half-breed-demon-fox: Yeah…it is weird! Weird people write weird stuff!!! ^_~ Thanks for reviewing!

****

S3r3nity: ^____^ Thanks for reviewing!!

Sakura Butterfly: Hehehe…or else? What does that mean?! I'm glad you think so!!! Thanks for reviewing!!

****

Kitsune KeNsHiN: I'm so happy that you liked it!! I'm going to make her pay…pay…pay…*Eye twitches* I can't STAND her…YES! She should of helped! But nooooooo….she didn't! XD…Thanx for reviewing!

---

Please Review!

Koishii Sweet


	4. Chapter Three Visitors

> ****
> 
> AN: I'm sorry this is so late!!!!!!!! One: When I don't feel like writing, is when no one bugs me. And when I do want to write, they call me like crazy!! Two: I'm neopets crazy!! I tell you…I'm addicted!!! I got a koi… I got a koi!!! ::Cheers:: Oh yes! I removed the note where I asked if you guys wanted it to be a one shot or not! Hope I didn't cause any confusion!!! Now on with the chapter!
> 
> Stolen Innocence
> 
> Chapter Three- - -Visitors
> 
> I clutched my stomach as his name was being said. I hated him so much. Hate is a very strong word…but since it's obvious that he hates me, don't I have the right to hate him back?
> 
> My mother smiled. "He is such a gentlemen."
> 
> I rolled my eyes.
> 
> She frowned. "And I do hope that you thank him soon."
> 
> Yeah. I'll thank him. Thank him for ruining my life…
> 
> "No." I muttered.
> 
> "Listen Kaoru-chan. I still don't know why you'd try to commit suicide…and I do hope you will tell me eventually. But nothing, nothing should keep you from thanking him. He saved your life." She smiled sadly. "But I don't have any control on what you do or say, so do what you want."
> 
> She hugged me and kissed my forehead. "Have a good night honey."
> 
> * * *
> 
> "Why won't you tell me what's wrong?!!!"
> 
> I'm so tired of this question. Everyone who's visited me have asked me that already. Nothing is wrong with me so why do they continue to ask?
> 
> I looked her straight in the eye. "Nothing's wrong."
> 
> Her eyes started to water…then she rubbed each one with both hands as if she was trying to stall. "Kaoru, you're my best friend. I know when something is wrong…since you don't want to tell me we will be leaving now. Visiting hours are over anyway. Hope you get better soon. Come on Aoshi."
> 
> Aoshi nodded.
> 
> They both bowed and left the room. Gently closing the door behind them. The door opened back up. What was wrong with these people? Visiting hours were over. Couldn't they realize that I have no need or desire for them?
> 
> I sighed. "What do you…"
> 
> Before I could finish my sentence, I realized that it was a nurse, not a visitor.
> 
> She brushed her golden lock from her face and placed it behind her ear.
> 
> "We need to do some other tests. Would you follow me?"
> 
> I nodded.
> 
> * * *
> 
> "I need you to remove your clothes."
> 
> "What?" I whispered hoarsely.
> 
> She scribbled something down then stared me straight in the eye. "I said I need you to remove your clothes. Your doctor had seen some bruises around your abdomen last night. You also have bruises on your neck and chest. I assume you know what they are. He just wants you to be checked. Nothing has happened to you, right?"
> 
> I shook my head hastily before she could finish her sentence properly.
> 
> Bad move.
> 
> She smiled half way. Not too satisfied with my 'answer'. "Then there is no reason to be scared if nothing has happened to you. He just wants to be sure."
> 
> With that she gestured for me to take of my clothes again.
> 
> I stared at her blankly. She couldn't be serious. If I said nothing was wrong with me…why did I still have to be checked?
> 
> She tapped her foot impatiently. "I don't have any time to waste. Either you take them off, or I will."
> 
> "No…" I whispered.
> 
> She stared at me sharply. "What did you say?"
> 
> I backed away shaking my head. There was no way she was testing me. And before I knew it…I was running out of the tiny office.
> 
> * * *
> 
> I held my stomach. It had hurt as is. Now, it was bleeding furiously, so it hurt even more. They had stitched it…but from all of my running, the wound had already reopened. I opened my other eye. Dirt had gotten in it and I didn't have time to clean it. I rubbed my eye 'till I could see clearly. I was out of the premises of the hospital. But I was in the road…and before I could move…I saw a truck coming at full speed.
> 
> And I panicked.
> 
> * * *
> 
> ****
> 
> AN: The Lord knows it…I have NO idea what so ever how they test people for STD's! So excuse me for my **HUGE** imagination! Yesh, one second she wants to die...the next second she's scared to die...welly...people change their minds...one point they want to die...the other they're scared...so I guess that is sort of realistic! Yes it was very short…but I'm starting to like this short chapter thing…Anyway, I was bored enough to read ff.net's updates and I think it said something about not being able to respond to reviewers individually. Am I saying this right? I am capable of saying the wrong thing, that I am. Well since I'm not so sure I can thank you all individually, I want to thank everyone who reviewed! It means so much to me!!! It makes me so happy! Especially when I'm in a bad mood. It really brightens my day! So thank you everyone! But if you do have a question or something, please email me!
> 
> * * *
> 
> Nowy! I must ask, has anyone ever read Flight of the Wounded Dove, or Rent?! Omg! If you havn't, please check them out! If you don't find any one of them so some odd reason, look up the author, Shaeya Sedjet! And for you Inuyasha fans...read The Bane of My Existence! We all need some bad girl action, ne? This is also under Shaeya Sedjet! Thank you all in advance!
> 
> (Here's the summarys...just so you can get hooked on them before time!! XD)
> 
> Flight of the Wounded Dove: Kaoru is doubting herself and decides she needs to start over. Kenshin is broody because she has gone away for undetermined length of time. What happens when Sano and Yahiko team up with Tae to get the two back together?
> 
> Rent: AIDS. Sex. Drugs. Rock-n-Roll. Love. Hate. Self-loathing. What more do ya need? Rated for strong language.AU. Pretty much the standard couples.
> 
> The Bane of My Existence: Lots of angst and chock full of sexual tension. AU Lemony goodness eventually!
> 
> * * *
> 
> Don't you just want to read them?! Before you do...Review please!!
> 
> Koishii Sweet


	5. Chapter Four Guess who's back?

> ****
> 
> AN: Gomen you guys!!! I'm soooo sorry!!! Well, for once, it wasn't my fault. I was grounded about two weeks…and had some writer blocks!!! So that makes me not so guilty…right??? Welly here's chapter four!!
> 
> Disclaimer: I'm sure I said this before….why say it again?
> 
> Stolen Innocence
> 
> Chapter Four- - -Guess who's back?
> 
> I screamed and closed my eyes waiting for the impact…but…it never came. Instead, I felt gruff hands pushing me to the ground. I raised my head to up to my 'savoir' and opened my eyes. I looked up into his black…unemotional… eyes.
> 
> "No…" I whispered hoarsely.
> 
> It…couldn't be…it couldn't be him! I closed my eyes and wished this was just a nightmare…a horrible, horrible nightmare…I opened them back up again…and he was still there…grinning at me like there was no tomorrow.
> 
> "Akira…" I chocked a sob.
> 
> Why did everything had to happen to me? What did I do to deserve this? I sniffled as tears fell from my eyes. Damn him…
> 
> He smirked. "You still remember my name?" He laughed. "I'm shocked."
> 
> I gritted my teeth. "How could I forget?"
> 
> His smirk grew wider. "Aah. Angry I see."
> 
> The tears fell from my eyes freely. He raped me yesterday…and asks me if I'm angry? He is so delusional.
> 
> I sniffled. "What…what do you want from me?"
> 
> He grinned. "I told you I would call for your services later, didn't I?"
> 
> I shook my head. "No…NO! You can't!!"
> 
> "It didn't stop me last time. I don't see what the problem is."
> 
> After he said that, he started to unbuckle his belt……..Kami….No….No…not again….please...not again...
> 
> ---
> 
> I kicked him, slapped him, punched him…threw rocks at him…I did everything I could. I screamed for help…no one heard me. I cried…he didn't budge.
> 
> He grinned. "Your making this bad you know. Just enjoy it."
> 
> How could I? Why would I? He was about to rape me again….Dying sounded much better than it did last night.
> 
> Akira positioned himself over me…before he did anything…I saw a red blur…and blazing amber eyes…it was difficult to see who it was…for my eyes were blurry from crying…the person came closer to view…and I recognized who it was…
> 
> It…was…
> 
> It… was… Kenshin….
> 
> ---
> 
> ****
> 
> AN: Short…yes…but, um, the other chapter should be up in like…two or three days!!! if not, Swimming camp put an bigger beating on my body than I thought it would.
> 
> No I didn't forget!!!! Thank you guys SOOOOOOOO much for your reviews!!!!!!!!!! They were ALL very much appreciated!!!!
> 
> ---
> 
> Well, anyway…I have to go to church! Happy Independence Day to all the Americans out there!
> 
> Review Please!
> 
> Koishii Sweet


	6. Chapter Five What you do to me

> > > ****
>>> 
>>> AN: This was ready to post yesterday(Which was three days after I updated!!!), but I couldn't log in to update! Sorry for the delay!
>>> 
>>> ****
>>> 
>>> Disclaimer: Don't own it….
>>> 
>>> Stolen Innocence
>>> 
>>> Chapter Five- - -What you do to me
>>> 
>>> It was Kenshin….Kenshin being here wouldn't sink in my mind. Why was he here? Did he really care about me? Why would he care anyway? I frowned. Who wouldn't help a girl who was about to be raped?
>>> 
>>> "Get off of her Akira." Kenshin whispered icily.
>>> 
>>> I watched as his chest heaved up and down. As if he had just finished running….but it wasn't from running…I could tell. It was anger….but….why would he be angry? Why would he be angry over me?
>>> 
>>> Akira cocked his head and started to come off me. My frown faded the instant he came off and I started to sit up. He started to fix his pants. There was no need anyway. He is sick…he should show the world just how sick he is.
>>> 
>>> "I don't want to have a scene, Kenshin, I'll stop. Though, I'll have you to know, she's my girl! I can do anything I want with her.."
>>> 
>>> I shuddered in disgust . I wasn't his girl anymore, and I would never be his girl again. The air became windy. I trembled as the wind began to brush against my body. I gasped lightly realizing that I was still undressed. And I hastily put on the hospital gown. Which was ripped in the front from Akira's previous doings. I tried to cover myself with my hands, but I failed.
>>> 
>>> "Correction. She's **not** your girl, and you can't do what you want. Not while I'm around."
>>> 
>>> Akira laughed.
>>> 
>>> Ignoring Akira, Kenshin started to take off his shirt. Revealing his masculine chest. Very masculine chest…Well, he didn't have that much muscles…but enough to suit his body, which made it look like allot. I slapped my face gently. What was I becoming to? It's my chance to escape and all I could think about was his chest. I guess I just feel safe and secured when he was around., even though we just met a week ago.
>>> 
>>> He started to walk to me, shirt in hand, and stooped down to my level. Smiling tenderly, he brushed a few strands from my face and handed the shirt to me. I practically yanked his shirt out of his hand and put it on. Mumbling a quiet 'thank you'.
>>> 
>>> "Are you okay?"
>>> 
>>> I nodded. "I…I'm okay….now."
>>> 
>>> He nodded. "Good. I want you to go back to the hospital…." His voice faded when he looked down to my stomach. It hadn't stop bleeding. I was surprised I hadn't passed out already.
>>> 
>>> He sighed. "Okay. Well, wait here for me. I'll get you out of here."
>>> 
>>> After that said, he kissed my forehead lovingly and got back up .I could of sworn I saw his eyes revert back to purple for a second. I sighed, it probably was just my imagination anyway. I tried to get up, but my body wouldn't let me….it would let me put on clothes but it wouldn't let me get up. Some body this was. I groaned and turned my attention to Kenshin.
>>> 
>>> I realized that they were fighting… like no tomorrow. They both were unarmed. Well, they both appeared to be, since neither of them were fighting with swords. Kenshin knocked Akira in his upper jaw, causing him to draw back and hold his jaw.
>>> 
>>> "Hey Kenshin. Why are we fighting like this! We are best friends."
>>> 
>>> "No, we're not."
>>> 
>>> Without wasting any time, Kenshin punched Akira in his jaw and again, as well as kicking him in his stomach. Akira screamed and continuously started to punch Kenshin in his chest, all of which Kenshin blocked. Jumping behind Akira, Kenshin kicked him in his back, causing him to fall on the ground. Out of no where, Kenshin unsheathed a sword.
>>> 
>>> Then it hit me. He was going to kill Akira…I realized that the blade was weird….very weird…it was the flipped on the wrong side….it was an reverse blade sword! So Kenshin couldn't kill him…unless he flipped it. And that's just what he did.
>>> 
>>> "Kenshin stop!!!"
>>> 
>>> I don't know what drove me to stop him…I wanted Akira dead. I knew that…but I didn't care how much I hated him….or wanted him to die…I didn't want Kenshin to shed blood…tears started to fall from my eyes…just for me…
>>> 
>>> He stopped in mid air and turned his attention to me. He gazed at me, his eyes wide, searching for something. But, I didn't know what….he made his way to me, sat me on his lap and started to wipe my tears away.
>>> 
>>> "Don't cry…please…." He whispered kissing my face affectionately. I don't know what he did to make me feel so good. I closed my eyes enjoying the feeling of his lips against me face. A simple brush of lips, and he was able to make me feel like I was on air. Why was he capable to do something so many couldn't?
>>> 
>>> His kisses moved from my face to my neck, and my sniffles were replaced with moans. What was this man doing to me? I bent my head back giving him better access to my neck. In an instant, the butterfly kisses stopped. I whimpered at the loss of feeling him so close to me and I opened my eyes to see what was wrong. Though I wish I had never opened them.
>>> 
>>> There Akira was, with a sword raised to Kenshin's head. My heart started to beat rapidly. When was he going to give up?
>>> 
>>> "Kaoru, listen to me-"
>>> 
>>> Akira interrupted him. "No, you shut up! Kaoru, baby, come here to me. Your coming with me."
>>> 
>>> I shook my head. "I'm not coming with you."
>>> 
>>> He moved the sword to Kenshin's chest. Right where his heart is.
>>> 
>>> "Are you gonna come now?"
>>> 
>>> "Akira…please stop."
>>> 
>>> "No! You're coming with me!"
>>> 
>>> "I will if you please…just…leave Kenshin out of this. Please."
>>> 
>>> "No! You shouldn't care less of anything that has happened to him!"
>>> 
>>> With the he pushed the sword into Kenshin's chest….
>>> 
>>> In those couple of seconds, it felt like my whole world was coming down. Akira had the sword to his heart. There was no way he would of survived….I started to cry. Just when I started…to…like him...somethng had to happen. I cought Kenshin moving a little bit. He was bleeding….but the wound wasn't on the left side of his chest…it was on his right side!
>>> 
>>> "Kaoru…"
>>> 
>>> I rushed to his side. "Yes, Kenshin?"
>>> 
>>> "Reach in my pocket and get my cell phone. Call the police."
>>> 
>>> The second the word police was said, Akira ran off, yelling, "You haven't seen the last of me. I'm coming back!"
>>> 
>>> As soon as he was out of site, I whispered to Kenshin, "You still want me to call the police?"
>>> 
>>> He got up quickly. "No, I just wanted something to scare him off. You need medical attention fast." he said as he helped me up.
>>> 
>>> "Are you sure you can take me? Your wound looks pretty deep."
>>> 
>>> "No, it's shallow, just a scratch."
>>> 
>>> "If you say so."
>>> 
>>> He nodded and picked me up in his arms, carrying me bridal style. He carried me out of the woods…or wherever Akira had taken me, and took me to his new apartment.
>>> 
>>> ---
>>> 
>>> "Keep still."
>>> 
>>> "Kenshin…I can't…it hurts!"
>>> 
>>> He sighed. "It will hurt. I am trying to clean your wound."
>>> 
>>> He playfully pushed me back on the couch and started to clean my wound again. This time, I kept still….uh, something like that. After he cleaned it, he put some bandages on and got up.
>>> 
>>> "There, all done. I'll get your some clothes to wear…"
>>> 
>>> And he left me in the room…all by myself…but he came back in less than an minute. So I wasn't so lonely.
>>> 
>>> "Here…I'll show you where the bathroom is."
>>> 
>>> He led me through his place, which was big, at least to me it was. And stopped in front of a closed door. Which I assumed was the bathroom.
>>> 
>>> "Here you go. You can tell me when your through."
>>> 
>>> I smiled and nodded. "Thanks."
>>> 
>>> He smiled back. "Your welcome."
>>> 
>>> He turned away and left and I walked into the bathroom to change.
>>> 
>>> ---
>>> 
>>> "I'm done…" I looked around the room he wasn't anywhere in sight, and the place was very dark. I walked down the hallway he led me through, and saw his figure.
>>> 
>>> "Kenshin? Is that you?"
>>> 
>>> "Yeah. The electricity came off. Surprised you didn't notice. Unless you dressed in the dark."
>>> 
>>> I blushed. Thank God he wasn't able to see my blush in the dark. He came closer to me and took my hand, leading me to a door. "I should take you back to the hospital."
>>> 
>>> I shook my head. "I don't want to go now…"
>>> 
>>> "Why not?"
>>> 
>>> "Because I just don't want to. Can I stay here for the night? Please?"
>>> 
>>> "You can't…"
>>> 
>>> "Please Kenshin…"
>>> 
>>> "No, I'm taking you and that's final."
>>> 
>>> "Kenshin, I don't want to for the hospital for a reason. I just don't feel okay telling anyone…that's all."
>>> 
>>> He sighed. "Fine. You can stay. You take my room and I'll sleep out here."
>>> 
>>> "No, you stay in your room. I'm staying at your house, I don't have a right to kick you out of your bed."
>>> 
>>> "Guess what. We'll share the bed."
>>> 
>>> I gasped. He wasn't serious….was he?
>>> 
>>> "W…what?"
>>> 
>>> "We'll share the bed."
>>> 
>>> "You won't try anything…..would you?"
>>> 
>>> "No, I wouldn't do anything like that."
>>> 
>>> "Okay."
>>> 
>>> After all that was said, he carried me to his room and we both slept peacefully, secretly enjoying each other's embrace.
>>> 
>>> ---
>>> 
>>> ****
>>> 
>>> AN: Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! Even though I had so many cheesy fraises…and less description towards the end…my brain was dissolving on the way as you can tell. Thanks for all of the wonderful reviews!!!! You guys are so great!!!! Hope this chapter was long enough!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! If not…::sniff:: I tried! Now I have a swimming camp to go to...::sob::
>>> 
>>> ---
>>> 
>>> Review Please!
>>> 
>>> Koishii Sweet


End file.
